


Of Snake Scales and Tails

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Poseidon, Adrien knows magic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara is Athena, Bruce is Zeus, Cassandra is Artemis, Chloé is Stheno, Clark is Hades, Gabriel is Mycenean Poseidon, Gen, Gods AU, Lila is Euryale, Marinette is Medusa, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt : Betrayal, Stephanie is Aphrodite, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 7 prompt Betrayal.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi's Mother/André Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste (One-Sided), Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Kudos: 11
Collections: Maribat March





	Of Snake Scales and Tails

Marinette was born the youngest and only mortal daughter of a pair of primordial sea deities, Tizianna and André. Chloé, the oldest of the three, and Lila were born Gorgons, beings who were half woman half serpent.

Chloé had the tail of a Queen snake, yellow belly scales with yellow stripes spanning the length of her tail from either hip to the tip of her tail while the rest of her tail was a dark gray, in place of human legs. Her honey blonde hair fell in tightly coiled ringlets around her shoulders while her eyes, a brilliant light blue colour, looked mostly human above a few rows of yellow scales adorning each cheekbone. She took after their father André with her pale skin and high cheekbones.

Lila, on the other hand, had living snakes for hair. Her hair was made up of dozens of Balkan Whip snakes and was a little over three feet in length down her back but much shorter on the sides of her head. Her snakes were mostly brown with lighter yellow-brown heads. She had sage green eyes with round pupils above a few rows of brown scales adorning each other cheekbone. She took after their mother Tizianna with her darker skin and upturned nose.

Marinette had clear blue-gray eyes and short black hair which fell to her chin. She had a collection of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had pale skin and, unlike her two older sisters, she was free of scales. She seemed to be a mix of her parents with André’s pale skin and Tizianna’s upturned nose.

Marinette aspired to be a priestess of Barbara, a beautiful and wise goddess, when she grew up. She spent most of her formative years playing with her two older sisters. She would pretend to be Barbara while her sisters would indulge her and pretend to be Barbara’s sisters Stephanie and Cassandra.

Marinette’s best friend growing up was a boy named Icaro. Icaro had light brown hair and hazel eyes with a tiny pitchfork shaped scar on the side of his arm. Icaro had always been there, watching her grow and seeming to grow alongside her.

\---

When Marinette grew old enough to begin her training at the temple, Marinette put all of her energy into being the best priestess she could be. She performed every task with grace and perfected her motions while performing rituals.

Soon, news of Marinette’s beauty drew crowds to the temple, first by the tens then by the hundreds until eventually it was by the thousands. Marinette paid them no mind, her duty was serving her goddess and honouring her temple.

Some of the people who gathered to see Marinette would make claims that greatly angered Barbara, claiming that the mortal girl’s hair was more beautiful than the goddess’s own.

She would live to regret being born so beautiful.

\---

On Mount Olympus, Barbara quelled her temper. Marinette had done nothing to upset her, in fact Marinette was her favourite priestess. However, Adrien, god of the sea, storm, earthquakes, and horses, was more vindictive. He’d lost the battle with Barbara over the city, named Borada, centuries ago and he wanted his revenge. Little did Barbara know that Adrien had plans for her little priestess.

\---

While Marinette was strolling along the beach one day, she heard someone call her name. She turned towards the sound of her name and came face to face with Adrien. She averted her eyes, the god was married after all.

“Good day God Adrien.” Marinette bowed to the god. “How are you?”

Adrien attempted to use his charms to woo her. Scaring her back into the temple.

Marinette hid in the temple, praying to her goddess for safety and guidance.

Marinette spent time hiding behind the columns in the temple until she heard a familiar voice.

“Marinette? Are you okay? I saw you run in here in a panic.” the voice of her childhood best friend Icaro sounded from the entrance of the temple.

“Oh Icaro!” Marinette cried as she raced out of her hiding spot and threw herself into Icaro’s arms. “I was so scared!”

“You’re safe now Marinette. I’ve got you.” Icaro grinned maniacally and used magic to turn himself back into Adrien. “I’ve got you now and your precious Barbara can’t do anything to help you.”

\---

On Mount Olympus, Barbara, goddess of wisdom, craft and strategic war, was being restrained by Stephanie, goddess of sexual love and beauty, and Cassandra, goddess of wild animals, the hunt, vegetation, childbirth and chastity. The three sister goddesses could not help but to sneer at Adrien’s despicable behaviour.

“Sisters. He has defiled my best priestess.” Barbara all but growled, her voice leaving no room for platitudes.

Stephanie nodded understandingly. “He will pay for what he has done Sister. Even if we must go before Father Bruce and Uncle Clark. He will pay for what he has done Sister.”

“I could always bless your priestess with infertility to prevent a child from this union.” Cassandra offered before Barbara turned to her with shock.

“Sister, no. My priestess shall be allowed to make her own choices.” Barbara pondered what to do for a moment before turning to both of her sisters. “Sisters. Help me bless my priestess with a power to keep men’s unwanted attraction off of her.”

The three goddesses hatched a plan and waited for Adrien to leave the temple. They had a gift to give.

\---

Marinette threw herself upon the ground in front of the statue of her goddess, tears streaming down her face. “Oh Goddess Barbara. I’ve not been unfaithful. I am so sorry for what has been done to me, it must have been something I did. Please have mercy on me.”

Marinette, although never having acknowledged it aloud, was always jealous of the way her older sisters looked, having loved playing with Lila’s hair and curling up with Chloé’s tail as a child. She had never wished more to look like her sisters than in that moment.

Barbara, accompanied by her two sisters, appeared in the temple, frowns on their faces as they heard Marinette’s pleas. “Rise, Priestess Marinette. For I have seen what has been done to you and am not here to condemn you. Instead, my sisters and I are here to bless you.” Barbara approached the still crying maiden and held out her hand. “Please, Priestess Marinette, allow my sisters and I to bless you.”

The three goddesses smiled as the young priestess rose and allowed them to bless her. After they’d blessed her the goddesses took a step back to admire their work.

Where once there were inky black locks were now short melanistic Balkan Whip snakes with dark almost black green eyes. In place of her legs was now the tail of a melanistic Queen snake, identifiable by the almost black gray stripes that mimicked Chloé’s. Marinette’s eyes, which were once both blue-gray, were now two different colours. Her right eye was a few shades darker than Chloé’s while her left eye was several shades darker than Lila’s. Under her left eye was a few rows of black scales that matched her tail while under her right eye was a few rows of black scales that matched her hair snakes.

“You will now have the ability to ward off any unwanted advances and the power to protect others as well.” Barbara began as she smiled at her favourite priestess. “Please, Priestess Marinette, use your newfound powers wisely. You must only lock eyes with whomever is making you or whomever you protect for a few moments and utter either my name or the name of one of my sisters.”

“Thank you, my goddess. And many thanks to you, the sisters of my goddesses.”

\---

Marinette spent the rest of her days protecting the young maidens of Borada, living alongside her sisters (who found any excuse to run their fingers across their little sister’s scale in awe that despite being born completely mortal she had been transformed to look like them and she didn’t regret a second of it), and upholding her oath to her goddess.

If Adrien suddenly found himself with a few thousands fewer adoring mortals, it was no one’s fault but his own as Marinette told and retold her tale to any who would listen. Warning beautiful young maidens of the tricks of the gods, but also reminding them that not all of the gods were cruel.


End file.
